BoLo Rodeo- Right Out of the Chute
by somewhataddicted
Summary: A.U. Oneshot- Lauren is a pro rodeo roper whose world is turned upside down by the appearance of an exciting bareback bronc riding rookie, Bo. Sparks fly and Doccubus ensues. Steamy, BoLo fluff. Thank you to my twitter fanclub @wantedtsrangers for 200 followers!


_**-I own nothing. All characters are property of Prodigy pictures and Lost Girl writers.**_

_**Hi everyone! Here's my little one shot thank you to the twitter fan club wantedstrangers for hitting 200 followers. They rose to the challenge and now I am paying up. Check'em out if you're on twitter. They support me and Sydney563 and we just appreciate the heck out of them.**_

_**In keeping with the western theme I have had going, this is a fun little rodeo love story. No BoLo's were harmed in the writing of this fanfic. **_

_**Relax and please enjoy some good old fashioned #BoLoRodeo (thanks to alexxthegreat for that little monicker ;D check her out on twitter/tumblr, she's all kinds of awesome!)**_

**BoLo Rodeo- Right Out of the Chute**

"When did I first meet Bo Dennis the fearless, dark haired beauty and new darling of the rodeo? It's a question I've been asked many times over the last two years and most of you have heard the story, but for those of you that haven't, well, I guess it's your lucky day."

A light laughter rose from the crowd as I stood with the microphone in my hand. I was never one to enjoy the spotlight, but today I am making an exception. It's an important day, one I will remember in detail every day for the rest of my life and I want to share the story of the day my life was forever changed with everyone in the room.

"It was the first event of the 2011 women's pro rodeo season. My cousin Tamsin and I had arrived a little late to the rodeo in Mesquite after some bad weather held us up outside of the city. We walked up to the sign in area which meant we had to walk right past the arena where events had already started. Tamsin said she'd run up and sign us in if I grabbed a quick snack from the concession. We were both starving. We didn't have time to stop since we were running so late. Luckily team roping and tying are later on in the rodeo. They had just started the bareback riding event and on my way over to get the food, I caught sight of this woman with jet black hair flying out from under her Stetson manhandling the bronc that exploded from the gate and I was mesmerized."

I paused, taking a sip of my wine as my eyes scanned the room. Everyone was smiling. The ones who witnessed that day first hand were nodding and whispering as they smiled up at me. Tamsin gave me a wink and Kenzi was right beside her raising her glass and nodding for me to continue. I was never one to watch the other events. I was always too wrapped up in my own process and preparation for the roping and tying events. Tamsin and I have won several championships together in team roping and I have a few in tying. I had my own ritual to make sure everything was always accounted for and ready for each event so we wouldn't have to scramble when we switched horses. The good thing about my cousin is that she learned a long time ago to just let me do my thing. So she would always go socialize, watch the events, get the gossip that I would enjoy later and get the scoop on the after rodeo parties. We were a well-oiled machine. I never broke plan until that day.

I put my glass down and continued. "The woman was a rookie, her very first pro rodeo event actually, and she was absolutely glued to the back of that powerful bronc. She had such control over him, you'd swear that if she was allowed to ride him for two more minutes she'd turn him into a domesticated trail horse."

Everyone laughed. It was true, no one had command over an animal the way Bo did, and still does. That's why she's the best. Her charisma and strength isn't just limited to horses though. She's beautiful, strong and has that charisma and commanding presence that just makes everyone want to be around her. Something about her grabbed me at first glance and I became paralyzed in my place as she finished her ride and then some. My heart was pounding just from the memory of the first time I saw her and I could feel my face light up at the retelling of our first meeting.

"The buzzer went off and Bo dismounted easily with a little roll. The crowd was going nuts for her picture perfect first ride. She picked up her hat and saluted the crowd, dusting it off with a slap on her leg. That's when I saw her face. Bo turned toward me as she made her way to exit the arena. She didn't see me at first, but I couldn't tear my eyes off of her and that million dollar smile of hers. To say that I was weak kneed would be an understatement."

My confession earned many gushing "ahh's" from the onlookers as they could see the emotions play across my face. "Before that day no one I knew would ever tell you that I was a romantic, or that I believed in love at first sight. Heck, I hardly even dated, preferring the company of my horses over humans."

Tamsin piped in loudly, "Ain't that the truth! I had an old maid outfit ready for ya for when you reached forty!" Her comment caused everyone to laugh loudly as most of them were well aware of my aversion to people. Horses are honest and genuine and my experience with people has been much the opposite.

I shot Tamsin a teasing grin, but right now I felt those same butterflies in my belly that I felt that day I saw her walking my direction. "Bo was wearing what we all know now to be her often imitated trademark look, but that day…that day, no one in the whole damn arena looked like she did and even now, no one wears it as well."

A tight fitted red western shirt with classic pearl buttons that looked as if they would bust at the seams from her overly generous breasts and tight black jeans with black chaps that hugged her form perfectly. Her wild black mane flowed out from under her black Stetson and down her shoulders. You know how artists draw women all the time in motorcycle or fantasy art work where they have large breasts a skinny waste and a perfect ass, well Bo was a perfect vision of every male fantasy, and well, mine too now. I will admit I had a flash of her in a cowgirl calendar with just her boots, chaps, hat and her long black hair covering her breasts while she leaned back on a wooden fence with one leg kicked back on the bottom board. Actually, I still have that vision. I've tried to get her to do it for me out at the ranch just for giggles, but she just teases me with "maybe someday."

"As she got closer to me, I found myself lost in a dimple that appeared when she smiled brightly and in short, I was breathless. I never wanted that moment to end. Finally, her eyes met mine as she looked up from one of the little girl's that asked for her autograph and it was…it was wow! I had never felt electricity like that. I don't know how long we stared at one another before a crowd gathered around her. We didn't speak, thank goodness. I probably would have babbled on about the protein versus fat content of horse feed like I usually do when I'm nervous and she would have run for sure."

Once again, the crowd laughed along with me. I couldn't look at Bo right now, instead I kept my eyes either on Tamsin or the back of the room as I fought to maintain my composure. My hands were sweaty. I felt a little dizzy from my heart racing and I held the back of the chair as I began again.

"Anyway, Bo was swallowed up by the crowd, all wanting to check out the new girl that just earned a perfect score on her first time out the gate. Tamsin showed up with our competitor numbers and it was time for us to get ready to ride. I took several looks back as we walked away hoping to see her again, but there were too many people, so I turned my focus back to the place it has always been, winning our events."

Tamsin had caught me in a trance as I stood frozen staring into the crowd that had engulfed the woman that made my insides melt like an ice cream in the Texas heat. I felt a throbbing between my legs that I hadn't had in, well ever if I'm to be honest. My cousin punched me in the arm. When I shook out of it, I looked at her with a blank stare and she had that smug look she always had when she caught me doing something she knew I'd be embarrassed about. "So, what's so interesting that you couldn't grab us some grub?"

"Um, err, nothing, sorry. I'll get it now." I stumbled over my words, my body still amped up from the effects of a simple glance from the rodeo beauty.

"Yeah, well um, err, too late now, we gotta go, but you owe me two extra beers tonight for that cuz." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off toward the trailer mumbling something I don't recall as I kept looking back in hopes of one more look at the mysterious Bo Dennis.

"I did look for Bo a few times while awaiting my turn, but I didn't see her anywhere. I felt a twinge of regret for not speaking to her and wondered if maybe it was all a one sided attraction. I knew we would see one another again if she was going to follow the circuit, but I had this overwhelming need like never before to see her sooner rather than later. We had a good run in our events and that night everyone was headed to Gilley's in Fort Worth to grab some beers and relax before heading out in the morning and I secretly hoped that she would be there. Tamsin and I made our way through the crowd and back to the area where most of the ladies were gathered. I kept scanning the crowd hoping to find her, but only found disappointment. Giving into the apparent truth that I would have to suffer indefinitely, I was jarred from my wallowing when a loud cheer erupted across the room. Who would you guess that was for," I smirked as I let my eyes glance over at her quickly. She was smiling proudly and was practically glowing with happiness as she sat back and listened to our story book tale of love at first sight.

Quickly pulling my eyes away as I felt that familiar ache stirring deep down, I returned to the story, wanting to end it quickly so that I could get back to her side where I belonged. "Of course, it was Bo and her best friend Kenzi, who I will hear from later if I didn't say she really knows how to party, which she really does," I smirked.

Kenzi whooped aloud at my shout out to her skills, as she would say. "Needless to say, I was drawn to them even though I had no idea what to say or do. As it turns out, I didn't have to do much. Kenzi somehow recognized Tamsin and I and pulled us over to Bo. She looked at me with the same intensity as earlier in the night and I knew it wasn't just me. It felt so easy to talk to her and I think I speak for both of us when I say that we just fit perfectly. I know it's cheesy and sickeningly romantic, but it's true. It just feels so natural with her. From that point on we've been inseparable."

My mother held up her glass and offered a toast, "To true love and happily ever after." There was a resounding "here, here," as everyone sipped their drinks. I gazed proudly over at the woman I love more than life itself. The woman who makes me feel weak in the knees, yet strong enough that I know we can conquer anything life throws at us.

**XXX**

The fine details of that first night that I will never share filter through my mind. I remember it like it was ten minutes ago. I heard Kenzi say something to Bo like, "That's the one right?" Her expression and nod seemed to be a sign of approval as she slapped me on the way by and said, "Have fun hotpants." I didn't know what she meant, but could care less as I had only one thought in my head and it was solely on the brunette before me. We did hit it off right out the gate and we chatted like old friends all evening, exchanging flirty glances and subtle touches. I could feel her eyes on me when I would look away, much the same as I did to her. She didn't think I noticed the way she would edge slowly closer to me, or accidently brush against me when she reached for something, but I did and I secretly begged each time for more.

It was almost ridiculous the way were carrying on. As Tamsin would say, "Enough with the eye sex. Scissor already." My cousin has always had such a way with word, but at least she's honest, even if it is brutal sometimes. Tamsin and Kenzi had also become fast friends. Their love of drink and dance created and unspoken kinship apparently as they held their beers and line danced to Keisha's "Timber." I was thankful for the alone time their new friendship afforded us as we walked over to another area of the establishment. Bo's eyes grew wide and I had to see what had gotten her attention. Lo and behold, a mechanical bull. I couldn't resist the urge to try and trip her up. She has been nothing, but confident since we met and if she was nervous at all, she hid it well.

"Is there anything you don't want to ride, Bo Dennis?" With a gleam in my eyes, I made sure there was no mistaking my double meaning. I enjoyed every bit of the two seconds when she swallowed hard and wasn't sure how to respond. I had succeeded, but it was short lived as she leaned in so close to my ear that I shivered as her warm breath tickled my neck.

"Right now? I can't think of anything. Can you think of anything you don't want me to ride, Lauren Lewis?"

Instantly I felt a rush of warmth hit my core. I had never had a reaction to anyone the way I did to her, but all I wanted was more. My body was screaming at me to take her anywhere away from here and let her have her way with me. It was my turn to swallow hard as she pulled back and gazed in to my eyes with care and wonder. Oh, to be lost in those brown pools of hers where I felt safe and desired. My entire being seemingly connected to her every move, every look, every touch.

She seemed satisfied with herself, but not in an arrogant way. It never felt like a pick up or a conquest with her. No, the sincerity was evident in everything that she did and said. I never was one to jump into bed with someone and right now, all I could think of was how her skin would feel on mine. How her pouty lips would taste and what that dimple would look like close up. The fact that I was the one putting it there right now was almost too much to believe.

I leaned back against the wall, needing a little help to stand after feeling a little faint from the close proximity of her lips. Bo spun and copied me, leaning into my shoulder. We both smiled at the contact. She felt warm and I really just wanted her wrap her arms around me tightly and pull me in for a heated kiss. We watched a few riders on the mechanical bull in silence, content to just bask in one another's presence for a few moments. Out of nowhere she turns to me with sparkling eyes, "Lauren, you gotta ride the bull."

What the? "What? Why?" I had done it before, but its been years and I've had a few beers. I get so dizzy on that thing when I drink.

"Come on, for me? I've heard you have the fastest hands in the rodeo and I just wanna see what else you're good at."

I saw an instant opportunity to throw her off her game once again as I could think of quite a few things I am good at that don't relate to rodeo. I imitated her earlier move by leaning close to her ear, making every word crisp as I whispered, "There are a few things these hands like to do really slow and as for my talents, if you're good I may just show you sometime."

I let my finger trail down her chest, stopping just above her breasts and smiled inwardly as I felt her shudder and heard her gasp. I left her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and walked over to the bull. If she wanted to see me ride the damn thing, then it I will. I'm gonna ride the hell out of it. I caught Tamsin's eye as I moved across the floor and she looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged and nodded to the bull and her brows rose in surprise. She grabbed Kenzi away from the guy she was dancing with and hurried over to Bo.

I was sure to make eye contact as I slowly climbed aboard the bull. I settled in, squeezing my legs tight and getting a good grip on the leather. I smiled seductively at her and I would almost swear she blushed. Time to focus now. She doesn't know I used to ride the broncs a little when I was younger. I just never enjoyed it much. Falling off is not much fun and roping was something I enjoyed much more. The teamwork between you and your horse is a special feeling and to me, much more rewarding to do on a daily basis.

I felt the machine start up and I slowly rocked my hips forward, matching the motion of the bull. My hand up in the air, I kept my weight in my heels and my core centered, easily keeping up with what the man at the controller was giving me. I heard the girls cheering me on. The speed increased and the bull darted right to left and back again as he tried his best to throw me. I could feel my body thrust in time with the buck and with laser focus, I worked my legs and hips hard against the make believe animal until the buzzer went off, ending my session.

Receiving a slew of hollars for a good ride, I tipped my hat to the crowd and strutted my way back to an awestruck Bo. The way her eyes raked down my body only amplified the tingling between my legs from the bull ride and I knew it had had the desired effect on her. "Bo, I'm going to use the ladies room. I'll be right back."

Kenzi slapped me on the back, "Damn hotpants, that was amazeballs! You got some skills woman!"

I have didn't really understand much of what she said, but I could tell by Tamsin's expression that she was on to me. I was hoping Bo would follow me. I was dying to get her away from the crowd. When I reached the unusually deserted restroom, I felt a hand on my arm pull me around. Before I knew what hit me I was pressed against the wall, lost in the feel of Bo's lips on mine. Her taste was exquisite and I had to have more. I frantically pulled at her hips, smashing them into mine and causing her to moan into my mouth. I let my tongue slowly glide along her top lip and she anxiously deepened our kiss needing me as much I did her. It was the most exciting thing I had ever experienced and a jolt of energy went through me as our tongues tangled and teased. Bo was the most wild creature I had ever come across on two legs or four as the passion between us flared even more. Our heart'a were pounding like a Quarter Horse running barrels and I needed her to be naked and writhing underneath me, screaming out my name. Oxygen was no longer necessary, I only needed Bo.

I forced myself to push her away. She looked at me with questioning eyes and kiss swollen lips. We both knew we wanted this, but I wasn't a bathroom sex girl. I took her by the hand, "Let's get outta here," I said as I led her out of the bar. My trailer was nearby and I've never been more thankful that we got the one with the sleeper compartment. Her hands were all over me as I fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. I no sooner had it opened when I felt myself lifted up and inside, the door slamming behind us. I heard the click of the lock and the raw passion in her eyes reignited my need for her. We wasted no time tearing off boots and clothes, knocking over several items in the process. I could care less if the place was on fire, as long as her hands were on me. Fire is exactly what I felt when those hands reached the one place I needed her most. I raked my nails down her back, drawing out a hiss before she retaliated by scraping her teeth along my neck. Bo gently took my hand and lowered it between her legs where I could feel just how badly she wanted me.

"Take me Lauren." Her whispered words sounded like a prayer.

"God Bo." That was all I could say as I let my fingers tease lightly though her hot wet center that was begging for more. I laid her down on the bed and lived out my earlier fantasy as we tumbled over the edge of ecstasy together multiple times that night. The sound of her raspy voice screaming out my name over and over was music to my ears and when we finally collapsed together, sticky and sweat soaked she curled into me and I could honestly say that I felt whole. At that moment I didn't know if what we shared was a one-time thing or a forever thing, but I hoped and prayed for the latter, because I was already a goner.

**XXX**

I settled the crowd back down after my mother's toast. I had one last thing that I needed to say before we moved on with the evening.

"Let me just end by saying this, usually levelheaded Lauren would analyze everything and find reasons why she shouldn't do something, but I knew the instant I laid eyes on Bo that I had to do everything. Everything I could to make her mine. She had ruined me for any other woman and I would be doomed to that old maid lifestyle that Tamsin kept teasing me about if I ignored my gut. After several failed relationships and a general lack of interest just about everyone, I could say with absolute certainty for the first time in my life that this was the one. I would never get her out of my head. There would be no one else. Her face was burned on my brain and I am so thankful, blessed, whatever other words you want to use for how unbelievably lucky someone can be, that tomorrow that kind, loving, amazing, breathtakingly gorgeous cowgirl over there will forever be my wife."

I was practically crying as I finished, as was my mom, Kenzi and Tamsin, when I felt her strong arms around me. Bo pulled me tight against her and placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips.

"I love you forever and always Lauren Lewis." She spoke the words like a gospel and I am a believer.

I looked into her glassy eyes full of all the things we felt for one another and I knew that for the rest of my life, there would be nowhere else I want to be than here in her arms.

**FIN **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
